


Kiss Me, Kill Me

by eveningsoother (WhichWolfWins)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, wholock - Fandom
Genre: Community: wholockians, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm awful, I'm sorry!, M/M, Poisoning, Sherlock gets poisoned, Then starts to change colours, This was supposed to be fluffier, Wholock, exchangelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/eveningsoother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is accidentally kissed by an alien and has 6 hours to find it to get the antidote, or he will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingbeetective](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=consultingbeetective).



> This fic is for [consultingbeetective](http://consultingbeetective.tumblr.com/) who was chosen as my Exchangelock giftee. It was supposed to be much fluffier than it ended up, but apparently I'm incapable of writing fluff when I want to write fluff, so angst sort of happened instead. This fic got off to a bit of a rough start, because I've been having a lot of trouble writing (when aren't I lately?). Thank god for [senorakitty](http://senorakitty.tumblr.com/), who brain stormed with me and helped me choose between this and an even angstier idea. This is my first attempt at Wholock; I hope you like it! :)

Two separate pairs, a detective and a doctor and The Doctor and his companion, were on a case. Though they didn’t know it yet, they were on the same case, hunting the same creature, and they were only a block away from each other.

Also unbeknownst to them, when one of the men, the detective, asked John, his friend, the doctor, if he could see the creature, The Doctor was asking his companion, Rose, the same thing at the exact same time. Each of the companions responded with a firm, “yes”, both watching as the creature dug around in a trash bin before straightening with a speckled banana held in its oddly-large hand. It then proceeded to shed the peel and take two large bites, devouring the bruised fruit quickly, then it let the banana peel fall to the ground and started rooting through the trash again. 

“Ew,” Rose said, turning back to the Doctor with her nose scrunched up in distaste, only to bump it against The Doctor’s. She stared into the Doctor’s wide brown eyes for a beat as a flutter of warmth ignited in her belly, then leaned her head away, blushing. 

“How do you know it’s a ‘him’?” she asked, glancing back at the creature to make sure it was still there, but mainly just to hide the colour in her cheeks. 

“Purple is the current colour of choice among Blabbersnog males at the moment,” The Doctor told her, whacking his sonic screwdriver against his hand. It had started acting up earlier that day and The Doctor was having a hell of a time to get it to light up again. “They can be any colour of the rainbow, even colours your human eyes can’t detect,” he said, wiggling his fingers in front of her’s. She laughed and swatted his hand away before turning around to watch him unscrew the top of the sonic screwdriver and jiggle a metal wire inside. “It’s looked down on in their society if you stand out from the crowd, so they tend to wear the same colour. The women are currently blue,” The Doctor said. “Like the TARDIS!” 

Rose smiled. “That would be kind of neat to change colour whenever you felt like it.” 

“Yeah, but for some reason, they rarely turn orange,” he said, shaking the screwdriver and tapping the tip. “I like orange.” 

“I think I’d be pink,” Rose said as she turned to look at the disguised Blabbersnog. “Fuschia…” she trailed off. “Doctor! He’s gone!” 

* * *

“He went into this building,” John said, pointing at the stone front of a three-storey building. Sherlock lead the way up the stairs and leaned insto the open doorway. He peered around, only to see no trace of the oddly proportioned man anywhere inside. 

“I’ll go up,” Sherlock said, heading quickly for the staircase inside the building. His coat flapped against his calves as he started ascending the stairs. 

“Sherlock,” John said quickly, placing his hand on the bannister and calling up to his friend’s retreating back. “Be careful.” 

“I’m always careful,” Sherlock replied. Unseen by John, Sherlock quirked his lips into a smile and rounded the corner, directly into another set of lips, which planted themselves rather sloppily across Sherlock’s. The creature they belonged to was kissing him and as it did, Sherlock’s lips began to tingle. 

“Oof!” Sherlock’s breath was knocked out of him as he was shoved against a wall while the creature fled, thudding down the stairs with heavy footsteps that only seemed to get louder the further down it went. Through the stars in his eyes, Sherlock could’ve sworn the man’s fingers stretched into tentacle-like hands, but he didn’t have any time to think on it, because he lost consciousness a moment later. 

* * *

“Sherlock!” a voice called. 

Tingles burst across his cheek and Sherlock opened his eyes. 

“Sherlock!” the voice repeated, sounding relieved. “Are you alright?” 

He blinked once, twice before his vision came back to him and zeroed in on John who was crouched and leaning over him, his breaths harsh against Sherlock’s forehead as he tried to steady his racing heart. Prickles burst across Sherlock’s skin with each gust. 

“Yes, I’m alright,” Sherlock said, sounding a little breathless. He cleared his throat. “I’m alright, John. Let me stand.” 

John frowned, noticing just how close they were, how he could smell Sherlock’s freshly washed hair (and maybe a hint of chemicals), then stood to give Sherlock enough space to do the same. Sherlock was able to stand with the support of the wall and John’s sturdy hand on his elbow. 

“I’m alright, John!” Sherlock grumbled and pushed John’s hand away, feeling sparks jolt through his arm where John had touched him. He looked down at his hand and wiggled his fingers to make sure everything was in working order. “Did you see where he went?” Sherlock asked, looking at John in the dark hall. 

“Same way we came in.” 

Sherlock took off for the stairs in a rush, making sure to grab the bannister as he took the stairs quickly downward; his legs felt a little wobbly beneath him. He burst out onto the front stairs and his eyes darted about in search of their man as John joined him a few moments later. 

“Hello!” a rather chipper voice said. 

Sherlock spared the man who’d spoken a glance before grunting and taking the stairs down onto the pavement where he had the vantage point to look down the alley beside the building. 

“Hi,” John replied, eyeing the smiling man and his blond companion curiously beneath slightly furrowed brows. 

“You wouldn’t have happened to see a man around here just now, have you?” 

John glanced over at Sherlock, who was currently crouching on the ground and poking at a banana peel with a pair of tweezers. “Um… no.” 

“How about… a purple creature?” he asked, raising his pointed brows. 

John frowned, thinking perhaps this man was mad. “A purple creature?” 

“Yes. Kind of like the colour of your friend’s skin over there?” 

“What?” John whirled to look at Sherlock, who was now angled slightly toward them as he sniffed a sticky-looking footprint. He stared in shock at what he saw. “Sherlock!” 

Sherlock’s head snapped up and John’s mouth fell open. 

“What is it, John?” 

The doctor blinked at him. “You’re… you’re purple!” 

“I’m what?” Sherlock said confusedly, thinking he’d heard his friend wrong. His ears were ringing, after all. Suddenly his arm went out from under him and he fell forward onto the pavement. He turned a rich shade green the moment he hit the ground. 

John startled at the sudden burst of colour, then he surged forward to rush to his friend’s side. “Sherlock!” John dropped to his knees and reached out for Sherlock. 

“He’s alright. He’s just been poisoned.” 

John looked up at the silly-haired man and growled, “who the bloody hell are you?” 

“I’m The Doctor.” 

“The Doctor?” John asked a bit harshly. He turned away and peeled open Sherlock’s eyelids. His pupils reacted normally. John then laid his hand across Sherlock’s forehead and immediately felt his raised temperature. John turned to look up at the taller man in the blue suit. “Well, doctor, do you know what this is, because I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“That creature didn’t kiss your friend, by any chance, did it?” 

John paused at the weird question and recited it in his head. “Kiss him? No. Well, I found him like this. I don’t know,” John explained. His mouth turned down at the corners. “Wait. Creature. Why do you keep saying creature?” 

“By creature, he means alien,” the blond girl chimed in. “A Blabbersnog.” 

“Blabbersnog?” John asked slowly. 

“Blabbersnog,” the girl nodded. “It escaped from the Howling Halls and we’ve been trying to get it back ever since.” 

“The Howling Halls…?” 

“It’s a place where dangerous aliens are kept.” 

“And what did this one do?” 

“Well…” the man said. “he poisoned about half the population of Gargolee.” 

John’s eyebrows went up and he looked down at Sherlock, whose breathing was rather shallow. “Is he dying?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly. 

“No no no,” he said quickly. “Well, not yet. He has maybe 6 hours.” 

John gaped at the man. “Is there are way to save him?” he said, his voice wavering slightly. He clenched his jaw and looked down at his friend’s closed eyelids. 

“We would need the Blabbersnog’s saliva to develop the antidote. Come on, help me get him up. We need to move him into the TARDIS.” 

“The what?” 

“TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space.” 

“Time and…” 

“It’s a time machine,” the girl said. 

“Who are you guys?” John asked as they hoisted Sherlock up between them, each of Sherlock’s arms draped over his and the other man’s shoulders and their arms around Sherlock’s back. He was like a dead weight between them. 

“Like I said, I’m The Doctor. This here is Rose Tyler, my travelling companion.” 

“So you, what, travel through time with him?” John asked, his eyebrows trying to reach his hairline. 

“Yeah,” Rose said, smiling. “I just kind of tag along on his adventures.” 

John laughed lightly and glanced over at the sleeping detective in his arms. He felt a blush warm his cheeks. “Yeah, I know that feeling.” 

“And what about you? Who are you?” Rose asked. 

“John-” he grunted as he hoisted Sherlock up. “Watson. This is-” 

“Sherlock Holmes,” John and The Doctor said at the same time. 

“Nooo! Really?” The Doctor said, coming to a stop. He gave Rose a beaming smile. “Ooh, that’s brilliant.” 

John looked back and forth between the laughing pair in confusion. “I’ve missed something.” 

“Well, in my universe, you and Sherlock are made up characters in a book from Victorian London,” Rose told him. 

John stared at her. “Umm… okay. Sure. I’ll just pretend that isn’t completely mad. Is this other me a doctor, too?” 

“He was. Him and Sherlock also lived together and you- John recorded their adventures.” 

John blinked. “Huh. That… sounds familiar.” 

“Yeah, I know, it’s a lot to absorb,” Rose laughed. “It’s only going to get weirder.” 

A bright blue phone box came into view and Rose went to unlock the door. She held it open and John and The Doctor carried Sherlock in. Almost as soon as he walked through the door, John stumbled and nearly dropped Sherlock in his surprise. 

The TARDIS was filled with an orangish-yellow glow and a large console in the middle of the room that was lit with turquoise up to the ceiling. Hexagons decorated the walls and thick wires hung from the ceiling. It was strange room and it was big. 

“It’s… bigger in here than it is out there,” John murmured, sounding awestruck. “Jesus.” 

“Put him here,” The Doctor said, stooping to lay Sherlock across the metal floor. Once Sherlock was laid out, John removed his coat and tucked it underneath Sherlock’s curly-haired head. 

“So how do we find this… this Blabbersnog bloke?” John asked, joining Sherlock on the floor. 

“Well, first we need to find out what it wants,” said The Doctor as he paced the floor, fiddling with something that flickered blue light on and off. “Blabbersnog’s are known for developing intense obsessions. Sometimes it’s things like reading and they never go anywhere but the library, but sometimes it’s a person or specific thing and they won’t stop until they get it. We just need to find out what that this is and then we should be able to find him.” 

“That could be anything, though,” John said, frowning. 

“When Rose and I first found him, he was here, and we’ve just run into him here again, so we suspect that, whatever it is he’s looking for, it’s somewhere nearby.” The Doctor drummed his fingers against his lips. “If only we knew what it was!” 

Beside him, Sherlock stirred and his eyelids slid open. John noticed he’d been unknowingly brushing his thumb back and forth over Sherlock’s forehead as his palm rested in Sherlock’s silky hair. He pulled away once Sherlock’s eyes seemed to focus and he noticed a yellowish tint dusting Sherlock’s now pink cheeks when their eyes met. 

“John?” Sherlock blinked slowly up at him. His eyebrows furrowed as he raised his eyes to the tall ceiling above him. “Where are we?” 

“Apparently inside a time machine,” John told him, and he laughed at how absurd it sounded. 

Sherlock frowned and his eyes flicked over to Rose and The Doctor. “Who are you?” he asked, sitting up with John’s assistance. He rubbed at his temples like he was suffering from a headache, but his hands quickly shot away from his head and he shook them out, feeling like there were pins and needles pricking his head. Catching sight of his hands, Sherlock brought them up to his face and stared at their pink hue, blinking several times 

The Doctor leaned close to John and murmured, “increased sensitivity.” 

“Why am I pink!?” Sherlock erupted suddenly, jumping to his feet. His eyes darted around the TARDIS in search of a mirror. 

“Here, let me get one for you,” Rose said, then she rushed off somewhere John had yet to see. She came back a moment later toting a strange, squiggly shaped mirror and put it down in front of the detective. 

“Picked this one up on Flaraxine” Rose said. “They just grow out of the ground there. Look,” she said, reaching forward and breaking off a piece. “It’s edible.” Rose popped the piece into her mouth, then got another piece and broke it in half to offer to Sherlock and John. Sherlock ignored her and leaned in close to the mirror to study his suddenly blue skin. His eyes flicked up to John as he saw him reaching for the edible glass and the yellow-y tint returned to his cheeks. Both The Doctor and Rose noticed this and they met each other’s gaze knowingly, both trying to conceal their matching smiles. 

John ate the mirror piece and his face scrunched up as the sweet tang burst on his tongue. “I’m not a big fan of sweets,” he said. 

“Oh, sorry,” Rose apologized. “We’ve got all kinds of different foods in the kitchen, if you two are hungry,” she offered. 

John glanced over at Sherlock and the other man groaned and walked away from the mirror. He stopped and stood in the middle of the room beside the center console and stared up at the high ceiling with a look of frustration and intrigue; he seemed not to know where to look. 

“I could use a bite, yeah,” John said. “Got to eat when I can; sometimes he forgets that I need feeding.” 

Rose laughed and her whole face lit up. “The Doctor’s the same way. Come on, the kitchen’s this way.” 

* * *

Sherlock glanced over and watched as John and Rose walked away, then he returned his gaze to the TARDIS’s control panel. A burst of red spread from Sherlock’s temples as he studied the curious buttons and cranks and within moments, he was almost completely the colour of a cherry. 

“Oi, don’t touch that!” The Doctor exclaimed, striding quickly over to Sherlock with his long legs. He swatted Sherlock’s hand and Sherlock yanked his hand back to stare at the burst of blue-green that had spread upon contact. 

“What do the colours mean?” Sherlock asked. “Does green mean pain?” 

The Doctor stared at Sherlock’s hand for a moment with his bottom lip pursed. “I… really don’t know,” he admitted. “I imagine they’re a bit like a mood ring. I’m sure I’ve probably got some information around here somewhere, probably in the ‘B’ section of the library.” 

“Library?” 

“Boy, is it!” The Doctor grinned. “Follow me!” 

* * *

Rose set down a steaming plate of something that was gelatinous and blue, and smelled strangely like- 

“Spaghetti and meatballs,” Rose informed him, handing him a clear purple spoon. 

John eyed the spoon curiously. 

“It warms things that need warming,” she explained with a smile. 

John chuckled and went on to stare at the strange jell-o like food. He poked at it. “Does it actually taste like spaghetti and meatballs?” 

“Try it,” Rose said, grinning. 

John made the decision to slice through the food with his spoon and brought it to his lips. He sniffed at it before hesitantly sticking his tongue out and tasting it. It was flavourless. 

“Come on, John,” Rose bumped him with her elbow cordially. “You have to actually eat it. It’s harmless.” 

John sighed and shoved the spoon into his mouth. It tasted just like spaghetti and meatballs. “Wow, that’s…” John chewed. “Actually quite good.” 

“Right? Now, macaroni and cheese.” 

“What?” 

“Take a bite thinking it will taste like mac and cheese.” 

John frowned and swallowed the jell-o before going for another spoonful. He took a bite and his eyebrows went up. 

“You’re kidding me! God, this would make things so much easier. Sherlock’s such a picky eater sometimes. One day he’ll claim to hate chilli, then he’ll be boiling some over the stovetop the next. Where’d you get it?” 

“Sluurp,” she said straight-facedly. 

“Sluurp?” 

“Sluurp,” she nodded. She laughed at his awestruck expression and started eating from her own plate. “It was smelled of cheese.” 

John laughed and went back to his food, but his stomach was twisting in knots and as hungry as he was, he really didn’t feel like he could eat right now. 

“So…” Rose started, pushing her own jell-o like food around her plate, “you and Sherlock. Are you two… together?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

John groaned. 

“I mean, because the other version of you two, the ones from the books, people have always wondered.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Of course, no one can really know, because it was a different time then, but… well, I figured you guys had so much in common, it wouldn’t be a surprise if you had that in common, too.” 

John fiddled with his spoon. “People do wonder about us,” he admitted. “But we’re not… we’re not a couple.” He shrugged and took a bite of chocolate cheesecake to busy himself and he avoided eye contact. 

Rose studied the doctor curiously. “But you want to be, don’t you? You should tell him, John.” 

John took a steady breath and tapped his spoon against his plate. “I’ve already lost him once before, Rose. I can’t lost him again.” 

“You won’t, John,” she said, putting her hand on his arm. “I won’t let you.” 

John frowned down at his food. 

“That’s why you need to tell him, John. You can’t let it go unsaid again, can you?” 

John was about to open his mouth the speak, to tell Rose that Sherlock wasn’t like that, that Sherlock didn’t feel the same way for him, when there was an audible step in the doorway. John and Rose looked up to see Sherlock standing in the open arch. His skin was a swirl of blue and yellow and what John thought might’ve actually been a hint of orange, but it disappeared almost as soon as John saw it. 

“The Doctor found something,” Sherlock said. 

* * *

The table The Doctor was standing at was littered with books, each bearing some title or another that had to do with the planet Dodalo or the Blabbersnog race. 

“Doctor, what is it?” Rose said, going to stand beside The Doctor and look at what he was looking at. It was a book titled ‘Famed Criminals of Dodalo’. John couldn’t help but notice how nicely The Doctor and Rose seemed to slot together as they looked down at the book, how The Doctor curved around her shoulder like it was a frequent thing for them to be so close. 

“Sherlock told me him and John were on to Vavalovx, because he’d broken into a friend’s restaurant, so we looked into it and it turns out that the last time he was caught, he’d broken into a restaurant, as well, so that gives us at least a general idea of what we’re looking for: food.” 

Sherlock gave a sudden whimper and hit the ground with a thump. 

“Sherlock!” 

“How long did the Blabbersnog kiss you?” The Doctor asked. 

Sherlock grimaced as his skin flared green. “At least… three seconds,” he said, sounding pained. 

“The Blabbersnog must’ve given you more than the average dose of poison,” The Doctor said. “Come on, come on. What could he have been trying to find at these restaurants?” 

Sherlock slumped to the ground and his eyelids slid closed. 

“No, Sherlock. Don’t you dare. Open your eyes, you git. No sleeping on cases, remember? Sleeping’s boring!” 

Sherlock’s eyes slid open again and he focused his gaze on John. “The banana,” he murmured. 

“Oh god, you’re delirious, aren’t you?” 

“No, John. The banana from the trash can. He was searching for bananas.” 

“Bananas?” The Doctor questioned. He tapped his fingers on his lips. “Bananas!” he suddenly exclaimed excitedly. “Oh, you’re brilliant! You really are!” The Doctor grinned and grabbed Sherlock by the cheeks. He planted a kiss on his forehead. “The bananas, Rose!” 

“Banana pudding!” she exclaimed. 

“Yes, Rose, the banana pudding!” 

“Wait, sorry. What? Banana pudding?” John frowned in confusion, obviously missing their line of thought. It certainly wasn’t the first time that he was the last to understand what was happening. 

“The first time he was captured, after he left Dodola, the Blabbersnog had been eating a bowl of banana pudding! He must be trying to find it again.” 

“Vera’s Sweet Treats,” Sherlock murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open. His skin seemed to turn every shade of green in less than a few seconds. “It’s not the best thing on the menu, but it is the only place that has banana pudding within three blocks of here. It’s a bright pink building with purple trim. You can’t miss it.” 

“Oh, I oughta kiss you again!” The Doctor exclaimed. 

“Once was enough, thanks,” Sherlock said, sounding breathless. 

The Doctor and Rose turned and took off running, their racing footsteps echoing through the library as they went. John stayed firmly put by Sherlock’s side, his hand back in his hair and his thumb brushing back and forth over Sherlock’s warm forehead.. 

“What are you waiting for? Go get him,” Sherlock said, looking up at John with heavy eyelids. 

“I’m sure they can handle it just fine together,” John said. He smiled down at Sherlock before he turned and reached up onto the table to pick up a small chart with different colours squiggled all over it. He held it up. “‘Blue’,” he read off. “‘Surprise. Green, pain or anger or fear. Red, concentration. Pink, neutral. Yellow… embarrassment or nervousness’. You were blushing, Sherlock.” 

“Nope. I was simply nervous. I’m dying, remember?” 

“So, you’re cheeks are yellow right now because you’re nervous?” 

“Yes,” Sherlock confirmed, a bit too quickly to be believable, and his cheeks started to swirl, a mix of yellow with the subtlest hints of orange around his cheekbones and a focus of green everywhere else. 

“‘Orange’,” John started. He at Sherlock and smiled as he watched the tangerine colour spread across the bridge of Sherlock’s nose. “You heard me and Rose talking, didn’t you?” 

“No.” 

John laughed. “You can’t lie to me right now, Sherlock. It’s written all over your face.” 

Sherlock held John’s gaze for one long, searching moment before he swallowed and his eyes flickered down. “Yes.” He coughed and his eyes drifted closed again. 

“Then you probably know she was right.” 

“Right about what?” Sherlock asked with his cheeks almost completely orange now. His eyes were warm and shiny as he looked up at John. 

“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Sherlock said, his smile widening until there were crinkles around his eyes. A tear escaped down his cheek. 

Footsteps pounded into the library and John turned away from Sherlock to see Rose huffing for breath. 

“We’ve got him!” she exclaimed, grinning. 

* * *

“The tingling should stop within a week,” The Doctor explained, “but the colour should go away within just a few hours.” He handed Sherlock the antidote and gave him two thumbs up. “I suggest you swallow it quickly.” 

Sherlock threw the liquid back and grimaced. It tasted like pepper. He sneezed almost as soon as the liquid was down, then again, and one more time. 

“What are you going to do with him?” John asked, looking at the Blabbersnog. He was still partially in his human disguise, but his arms were tentacles and he had fins like sunrays surrounding his head. The Doctor had him in a temporary cage that had colourful, shimmering bars John suspected might hurt if one touched them. 

The Doctor sighed and tucked his hands into his pockets. “We’ll take him to Dodalo and from there, they’ll get him back to the Howling Halls.” 

“And you two? Where are you going next?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe skiing. A vacation would be nice. Sand, Hawaiian shirts. Those little umbrella things. Rose wants snow, I want sun.” 

John smiled. “God, that sounds awful. I can’t really imagine Sherlock not complaining the whole time about sand being between his toes.” 

“There’s a reason I choose to stay in London, John. Sun, not really my area.” 

John turned to Sherlock and the smile he got in return was a little orange around the edges. 

“We should be off now,” John said. “Mrs. Hudson will start to worry if we’re not back soon.” 

Hearing this, Rose hopped off the metal bar she was sat on and walked over to them. She put her hands on John’s arms and smiled. “It was nice to meet you, John,” she said, before pulling him into a quick hug. “Maybe consider doing that thing we talked about?” she said under her breath, tilting her head toward Sherlock and raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Yeah, all right,” John said, feeling his ears warm. “It was good meeting you, too, Rose. Maybe you should, too, you know.” 

Rose blushed the same shade of pink as her hoodie and pulled away. She turned to Sherlock. “Maybe try to avoid being kissed by alien creatures in the future, yeah?” 

Sherlock chuckled. “Believe me, it is not my intention.” 

“I better be the only one you’ll be kissing,” John said, and his smile got even bigger as Sherlock’s cheeks glowed a yellowish-orange and he looked away bashfully. 

Rose and The Doctor laughed. 

“We’ll be seeing you around, yeah?” Rose said. 

“I’m sure Sherlock is looking forward to the day, but not any time soon, alright? I could use a good night’s sleep first.” 

Rose and The Doctor nodded and the doctor and his detective stepped out onto the pavement. They were in an alley way just around the corner from 221. Rose and The Doctor watched as John and Sherlock walked away and one of the Doctor’s pointed brows went up. 

“I wouldn’t have pegged Sherlock as the holding hands type,” he said as the two headed off, then he spluttered as. a moment later, he watched John push Sherlock up against the wall and start snogging the detective silly. 

“Rose, close your eyes!” The Doctor said, covering her eyes with his long, bony fingers and quickly turning away to head inside the TARDIS. 

Now that, Rose thought as she giggled, peaking through The Doctor’s fingers at the pair snogging against a wall, was a kiss to die for.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate comments, on this fic particularly; they really do help me.
> 
> If you would like to follow me on tumblr, I'm [here!](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
